warframefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
MK1-Strun
| notes = | introduced = Update 14 }} Le MK1-Strun est l'une des trois armes secondaires proposées aux nouveaux Tenno, lors du prologue Le Trophée de Vor. Les nouveaux joueurs souhaitant un fusil à pompe pour du combat à courte portée peuvent choisir le Strun comme première arme. Cette arme peut être vendue pour . Caractéristiques Cette arme inflige principalement des dégâts d' . Avantages * Forts dégâts d' – efficace contre les Boucliers. * Bon ratio du nombre de plomb / dispersion (meileur ratio que le Hek). * Possède une polarité . Inconvénients * Les dégâts diminuent rapidement avec la distance (inhérent à tous les fusils à pompe). * Faible vitesse de rechargement. * Petit chargeur. * Inefficace contre les Armures sans mods. * Faibles chances de Coup Critique. Comparaisons *'MK1-Strun' comparé au Strun. **Dégâts de base plus faibles (180.0 vs. 300.0). ***Dégâts d' plus faibles (99.0 vs. 165.0). ***Dégâts de plus faibles (27.0 vs. 45.0). ***Dégâts plus faibles (54.0 vs. 90.0). **Cadence de Tir plus faible (2.08 balles/s vs. 2.5 balles/s). **Multiplicateur Critique plus élevé (2.0x vs. 1.5x). *'MK1-Strun' comparé au Strun Wraith. **Dégâts de base plus faibles (180.0 vs. 250.0). ***Dégâts d' plus faibles (99.0 vs. 162.5). ***Dégâts de plus faibles (27.0 vs. 37.5). ***Dégâts plus élevés (54.0 vs. 50.0). **Cône de dispersion plus épars. **Chances de Coup Critique plus faibles (7.5% vs. 15.0%). **Chances de Statut plus faibles (20.0% vs. 40.0%). **Cadence de Tir plus faible (2.08 balles/s vs. 2.5 balles/s). Acquisition * Cette arme peut être achetée au Marché pour . Astuces * Utiliser le mod Mutation de Munitions de Fusil à Pompe peut aider à récupérer des munitions, cependant pas aussi souvent que pour les fusils à pompe automatiques. * Le cône de dispersion peut être réduit en zoomant. Notes * Le MK1-Strun est une version dégradée du Strun standard, infligeant moins de dégâts avec une cadence de tir réduit. * La liste des dégâts est en fait le total des dégâts de chaque plomb. La valeur réelle des dégâts par plom est 9.9 , 2.7 et 5.4 . Divers *Le MK1-Strun fut introduit lors de l'Update 14 comme arme principale de départ avec le MK1-Braton et le MK1-Paris. * The Strun appears to use a tubular magazine, presumably the cylindrical protrusion near the rear above the stock - the Warframe will push this section while reloading. ** Assuming the Warframe is adding shells into this tube, or replacing it, it would imply that the shells used by Strun are extremely small, which is quite puzzling given the enormous size of the barrel diffuser. * Le Soldat Grineer utilisait cette arme avec l'Update 11. Il porte maintenant un Sobek. *Le Strun est très certainement une arme de conception Tenno, malgré son amélioration en Strun Wraith, une personnalisation Grineer. La preuve est que le Strun porte une marque Tenno sur la crosse. ** De plus, le Strun partage certaines particularités avec le Boar, qui est également disponible en version prime, prouvant qu'elle est d'origine Orokin. Média Strun.jpg Strun3.png Voir aussi * Strun, la version standard de cette arme. * Strun Wraith, la version améliorée exclusive de cette arme. Catégorie:Armes Catégorie:Arme Principale Catégorie:MK1 Catégorie:Armes à Dégâts d'Impact Catégorie:Fusils à Pompe Catégorie:Tenno Catégorie:Update 14